


Bittersweet Rivalry

by Ryunna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Just some.... rivalry relationship fluff, M/M, they're at each others necks in the best way lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryunna/pseuds/Ryunna
Summary: Raihan and Leon may not SEEM like they're crazy in love, but that's just because they happen to be really good at being petty and bickering as their way of showing affection. Among other things, of course.
Relationships: Raihan/Leon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 312





	Bittersweet Rivalry

"What're you ordering?" Leon asked Raihan, who was intently scrolling on his phone and paying absolutely no attention to the menu.

"Not hungry," he said. "You're the one who wanted to come here anyway."

Leon scrunched up his nose and leaned across the table, plucking the phone from Raihan's hands.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he said, turning the phone off and tucking it into his own pocket. "How about you start with a coffee?"

Raihan pouted and crossed his arms, sinking into his hoodie and glowering at his date.

"You're such an attention hogger," he grumbled. "You know I hate waking up this early."

"Maybe if you woke up earlier you'd be able to beat me," Leon replied with a wink. Raihan rolled his eyes but he was smirking.

"You're insufferable," he said. Leon laughed.

"Is that why we're still together?" he asked. "Coffee and... a muffin. That's what you'll get."

Raihan narrowed his eyes.

"Ok, fine, you've talked me into it. But that's the last thing you get to nag me about today... and when the food arrives, you better give my phone back!"

Leon chuckled as he placed their order.

"...and could you put some whipped cream on both drinks? Thanks!" He wrapped up with the waiter and turned back to Raihan. "I know you like sweets. Hey, speaking of... there's that donut vendor in Stow-On-Side that I've been meaning to check out, wanna go there today?"

"You're gonna ruin your amazing physique if you keep eating like this, you know," Raihan said, putting his hands behind his head and grinning.

"I'm glad you think I have amazing physique!" Leon said, raising an eyebrow and smiling. "Besides, maintaining weight ain't that hard. We're training together tonight, right? That'll more than make up for the calories from a single donut."

"If only either of us could stop at just one..." Raihan said. "I think our breakfast has arrived!"

The waiter placed their decadent coffees in front of them. Raihan received his muffin and Leon got a big plate of eggs, toast, and sausage.

"Ahhh finally, I'm so hungry you wouldn't believe!" Leon said, digging right in.

"Ahem," Raihan pretended to clear his throat. "Forgetting something?"

Leon looked up, yolk dripping from his scruffy chin.

"Ok, fiiiine. Here." He pulled the phone from his pocket and handed it back to Raihan, who promptly took a few photos of his meal and a few more of Leon's adorable face covered in food, accented with a big smile. He couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend, his rival, being goofy and full of energy at all times.

"You gonna eat your food or just take pictures of it?" Leon asked through a mouthful of toast.

Raihan bit into his muffin and took a sip of his coffee. It was sweet and creamy, just the way he liked it. The staff at this restaurant knew his order too well. While continuing to gnaw away at his food, he checked out his latest post to see his fan reception.

Leon wiped his mouth and stared at Raihan. There was a bit of whipped cream, right on the tip of his nose. It was almost too perfect... careful not to disturb Raihan's phone focus, he leaned over the table and kissed the cream right off of him.

"Wh- hey, what was that for?" Raihan dropped his phone onto the table, his cheeks going bright red. Leon laughed.

"You're such a messy eater, just had to clean up for you!" he replied.

"You're the worst," Raihan grumbled, burying himself in his phone to hide his embarrassment.

"I love you too," Leon said.

**Author's Note:**

> Just love them both y'know, felt like writing something for this ship. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
